The Lucky Ones
by inspired-daisy
Summary: In the middle of the classroom, we saw each other. In the middle of Hogwarts, we found one another. And in the middle of a war, we fell in love. Were we doomed, or were we destined to be the lucky ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"Every now and then  
The stars align,  
Boy and girl meets  
__ by the great design,  
Could it be,  
You and me are the lucky ones?"_

* * *

"Have you heard?"

I reluctantly turned my head from the sea of green whizzing past, mesmerised with the scenery and thoroughly lost in my thoughts.

"Heard what?"

Elyse slid the compartment door quietly shut behind her as she threw herself down onto the soft cushion of the chairs, her black robes swishing in much the same way as her striking blonde hair.

"We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor this year," she said with a dramatic wiggle of her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to continue my staring out the window. "If you haven't noticed," I drawled. "We have one of those pretty much every year."

She yawned and slumped in the seat, stretching her long legs out so they were now resting next to me on the chair opposite herself.

"But this one's a recent past student." She grinned, like she knew she was trapping me into being interested all of a sudden. My lip twitched but I refused to give in.

"How interesting," I replied, unimpressed. She gave me a swift little nudge with her foot and I scowled, flicking her leg in retaliation.

"I know you want to know, Eleanor. You may be quiet, but you sure can be a curious little thing when you want to be." She said matter-of-factly. I scowled harder but ultimately knew she was right.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes once more for good measure, before smirking and shuffling my body to face her fully to give her my undivided attention.

"Fine. Please enlighten me with all that you know."

She grinned in triumph and then looked away, chagrined. "Well, to be honest, I actually don't know who it is..." she trailed off.

I huffed and flicked her leg once more. "You git, acting all high and mighty like the Queen of England."

"Shush, you! But I do know that _he_ graduated three years ago and that he's highly recommended and quite good." She supplied.

I mulled this over in my head. The new professor must have been around twenty or twenty-one years old, quite young to be a teacher really, making us in fourth year when he graduated. Imagine graduating form the place and then coming back all but three years later. Sounded terrible, I thought.

"Well who do you think it is?" I asked.

"I don't know, really." Elyse said. "Eliza Gilkinson told me in the first place, who heard it from McGonagall herself after receiving her Head Girl letter. She refused to say who though, only saying that everyone would just have to wait until the feast to find out. Eliza said she looked quite fond when she spoke of him, though."

I wracked my brain, trying to think of a list of names who would of graduated three years ago. Ah, that was the Lily Evans and James Potter year, of course. All I could really remember was watching the game of cat and mouse that unfolded around the castle whenever those two were around.

"Well I don't really care who it is, just as long as they know what they're talking about. We're in the middle of a war here and need to be prepared for what's out there," I replied vehemently.

Elyse's eyes widened slightly. "Okay, okay, calm down, El. I'm sure they'll do fine and we'll learn heaps, yada, yada, yada," she babbled. "I just hope they're either easy on the eyes or allergic to the thought of homework."

Merlin, she could be frustratingly naïve sometimes. But as oblivious to the war as she was, she was my best and only friend.

* * *

I inhaled the scent that only the safe confines of Hogwarts could entail. The world outside the school was forever changing, attacks and threatening warnings happening all over England, but the solid walls of Hogwarts were a constant that I knew I was going to miss after I graduated later this year. The thought of entering the world in the middle of the Wizarding War rattled my bones, but I quietly kept it contained for the sake of my sanity. Elyse was a free-spirit, in constant denial of the things happening around her. To her, everything worth thinking about included who snogged who and what new potion made her hair silky and smooth. But I couldn't try and take away that happiness, because that would only make me a hypocrite. I envied her for her blasé attitude and ability to clear everything from her head so that the only thoughts left were happy and suitable for the teenage girl that she was.

The girl currently in my thoughts linked her lanky arm through mine as we lined up to enter the Great Hall, surrounded by chatting students.

"The first one to identify the mystery Professor gets dibs," she said teasingly into my ear.

"A Professor, Elyse, really?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't judge me!" she exclaimed, laughing. "I'm a teenage girl, I can't help myself. And there's something that's a bloody turn on about sneaking around with a teacher, don't you think?"

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Cheer up, buttercup." She said, bumping into my hip with her own. "I have a feeling this year will be interesting, hot professor or not."

And as we filed into the hall and took a glimpse up at the line of Professor's at the front, I knew that truer words had never been spoken.

Because before us, sitting tall with an expressionless face between Dumbledore and McGonagall, was Sirius Black.

* * *

_A/N: Hi guys! So this is going to be a little story that I'm making up as I go along. I've got absolutely no idea where this story is going to go, but it's just going to be a piece where I update with short chapters every 1-2 days. Please drop a review and give me some ideas of what you think Sirius is going to be like! R&R people!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

My mouth dropped open in shock and even Elyse gasped slightly beside, momentarily grasping my arm a bit tighter. The voices in the hall grew as more students flooded in and discovered the recent addition to the school faculty.

His grim eyes swept the hall, no doubt looking at the stunned faces of those who could remember who he was. His gaze swept to Elyse and I, who were both standing next to the Gryffindor table, unmoving and immobile. I quickly averted my eyes, blushing slightly as I realised what I must have looked like. A quick glance at Elyse told me that she was still unabashedly staring at him, and her eyes were slightly glazed over in awe.

I tugged her arm forcefully and she stumbled into my side, but shook her head and quickly gathered her wits. She giggled and pulled me down onto the bench next to some fellow seventh year Gryffindors who I politely nodded to in greeting.

"We definitely are the lucky ones this year, El." She whispered excitedly into my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That-" she started, jabbing a finger in Sirius' general direction. "Is Sirius friggin' Black! Merlin, I used to fancy the pants off that bloke."

I remembered all too well the schoolgirl crush my best friend used to have on the infamous Marauder. She would watch in amazement has he, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew would strut around the school causing havoc wherever they went. Being a fourth year, she was always too intimated to go say hello or strike up a conversation. And Sirius did go through his fair share of girls, according to the rumours that used to circulate, but even he wouldn't of ever tried to snag a fourth year at the age of seventeen.

"And Godric, he's gotten even more handsome with age. I know we saw him at the same time, El, but you have got to let me have him." She continued, pleading with her eyes.

"He's all yours," I said. Because even while I agreed, yes Sirius had gotten more handsome with age, he was still a professor and even trying to get involved would just get too complicated. Trying something as mundane as that during a time of war was immature and foolish, only resulting in hurt feelings and petty tears.

The first years soon arrived, all looking frightened and nervous at the prospect of getting placed within the houses. Elyse and I giggled as we remembered when we were in their place only seven short years ago. We clapped politely for the eleven-year-olds sorted into either Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin and cheered loudly as we scooted down for the ones joining Gryffindor.

By this time my stomach was rumbling and I sighed with relief as Dumbledore left his chair and elegantly gluided to the podium.

"Attention," Dumbledore's aged voice carried magically throughout as he stood at the very front of the room. Almost immediately the voices hushed and all eyes were on the wise wizard.

"Welcome," he rasped. "To another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." As soon as he spoke the candles surrounding him roared to life and lit his wrinkled yet kind face. Applause and cheers carried throughout the hall and I let a smile slip onto my face as I clapped lightly.

"I shall not bore you with too many words tonight, as I am sure many of you are eager for the wonderful feast ahead. But firstly I must inform and remind all students that the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden at all times to students of all ages. No one knows of the dark creatures lurking in its depths, especially in a time of War." My stomach flipped uneasily but I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart. Elyse was stilling staring at Sirius, lovestruck witch written all over her face.

"Secondly, our caretaker Argus Filch has kindly informed me of the increase in prank devices during previous years. He would appreciate you co-operation in adhering to the school rules regarding such matter." Elyse and I snickered at the grumpy old man standing to the side with his faithful cat at his side. A glance at Sirius told me he was thinking along the same lines, judging by the barely concealed grin on his face. "And last, but not least, I would like to introduce you all to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Black."

Sirius – Professor Black – gave a tight smile and a short nod at the throng of students who were applauding. Well, all except the Slytherins who were sneering and giving looks of disgust.

"I would like you all to make him feel welcome as a professor, and implore that you do not play any tricks, much the same way he would of done to any new professor here not too long ago." He continued with a sparkle in his eye and a quick glance at Professor Black, who wolfishly grinned in return and crossed his arms, looking almost proud.

"And with that my words are done for tonight, so let the feast begin!"

The food appeared and the volume of noise instantly rose as everyone tried to get reacquainted after a long summer apart.

"Hullo, Eleanor! Good to see you again," said Eliza, who was sitting opposite me.

"Hi, Eliza, congratulations on making Head Girl," I said, indicating to the shiny badge on her robes.

She blushed delicately as she took a sip of pumpkin juice out of her goblet. "Thanks. It came as a bit of a shock, to be honest. Still wicked excited, though."

I nodded and cut through a piece of chicken. "So who's Head Boy?"

She gave a sharp nod over in the Ravenclaw tables direction. "Graham Carmichael. Bit of a git when he wants to be, but overall he's alright. Not too bad to look at either, if you know what I mean."

I hummed in agreement and glanced beside me to see Elyse, who was still staring at Professor Black while pouring juice into her goblet, when suddenly the liquid started overflowing.

"Elyse!" I cried, knocking her hand away.

She jerked and looked at me in bewilderment, before look down to see what she had done. I groaned and extricated by wand from my robes pocket.

"_Scourgify_," I muttered.

"A bit distracted there, eh?" Eliza asked shrewdly, with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't help it! I mean look at him, he's gorgeous. I'm going to be so distracted in class, I'm gonna' end up cursing someone's arm off." She said forlornly.

"I guess I won't be your partner then," Eliza giggled.

Yes, luckily that job was left for me.

* * *

_A/N: Quick filler chapter but whatever, I just needed to get it out of my head. First class coming up in the next chapter, but make sure you review PLEASE! Motivates me to write a better story for ya'll out there. Leave some ideas on where you want the story to go too please. I'd love to have your input! Until next time xx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Miss Coldwell, this is for you. Mr Matthews, this is yours..."

I eagerly studied the timetable I had just received from McGonagall who was trailing a line down the bench at the Gryffindor table. Double Potions first, Transfiguration next, Charms straight after that, and then after lunch...

"Defence is after lunch!" Elyse said excitedly beside me. Her face was flushed and eyes sparkling in anticipation.

I yawned and scrubbed a hand over my face. "Please don't act so perky this early in the morning, it's making me sick."

She shoved my shoulder and waved the scrap of parchment in my face. "In just a few hours I'll be up close and personal with Hogwarts' new heart throb, be happy for me."

I grabbed a piece of toast from the centre of the table and quickly swiped some butter on top. "You and about ten other people. I don't think anything's going to happen."

She scowled and dropped her chin into her hand. "Always the pessimist. What if our eyes meet and he falls madly in love with me, hmm? What have you got to say about that?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed an errant strand of curly, light brown hair behind my ear. I took a big bite of my toast and quickly gnashed it with my teeth until it was mush inside my mouth, and then opened my jaw wide for Elyse to see. She grimaced and squealed, turning her head and shoving me in the side while I dissolved into laughter.

"That's what I have to say about that," I explained, still laughing.

"What, that love at first sight is just a big pile of mush?" she asked.

"Exactly," I said, taking a sip from my goblet. She made a 'tsk tsk' noise before taking a sip of her own.

"Mark my words, Eleanor Coldwell," she began. "One day you are going to meet a man and fall so hard that it will take _Wingardium Leviosa_ to get you back up."

I snorted and grabbed my bag from the floor beside me. "If that ever happened I'd say that I'd just been _Imperiused. _Be a darl' and remember to alert the Ministry for me, please?"

She made a swiping motion in the shape of an 'x' across her heart before cracking up.

"I'll see you later," I told her with an exasperated shake of my head as I made my way out of the hall to Potions. I was fiddling with the blasted strap on my bag when I suddenly collided with something strong and hard. Large arms wrapped around me before I could fall, and I was proud for only letting out a squeak of shock. My arms latched on the ones around me as my heart started calming and returning to its natural rhythm.

"Merlin, I'm sorry." I said, before looking up and realising that I was in the arms of Professor Black. We awkwardly stood there, neither one of us letting go for quite some time, until I finally composed myself and stepped backwards out of his grasp.

"You should watch where you're going," his deep voice said, his words casual but with a slight edge. I furrowed my brow and narrowed my eyes a fraction.

"Likewise."

He gave me a calculating look, sweeping his eyes up and down my figure so quickly that I wasn't sure whether I was just imagining it.

"I believe it was _you_ who ran into me," he stated confidently.

I was all too aware of the wand in my pocket and the desire to hex this guy that was growing stronger with each second. I crossed my arms tersely and cocked my head.

"I doubt you were entirely innocent," I argued.

His lips lifted slightly at the corner, almost like he was amused at the situation. "Touche," he smirked.

I shifted, uncomfortably caught in his gaze. My foot started to tap repeatedly against the floor and my palms began to sweat.

"Well if that was all, _Professor_," I began "I have a class I should be getting to."

He nodded in acquiesce and stepped to the side. "Wouldn't want to be tardy. I could give you a detention for that."

I bit my tongue and kept on walking, choosing to ignore him before I actually _did_ get a detention for inappropriate words and conduct with a teacher. He may of been a good teacher, but I wasn't looking forward to working with a Professor who had such a prat-ish attitude and almost let me fall to the ground. Good thing he caught me, though.

* * *

Elyse and I walked into the Defence classroom, her with a barely concealed eagerness and me with trepidation. I hoped he wouldn't recognise me and ultimately embarrass me in front of the class. We took a seat near the front thanks to Elyse's aforementioned eagerness, and I watched in digust as she adjusted her books perfectly on the desk, sat up straight and crossed one slim leg over the other while gently pushing her hair over her shoulder. I slammed my book on the table and grumbled to myself as I plonked my body into the chair and slouched as low as possible. The last few students were just slipping into their seats when the door to the right of the room burst open and Professor Black waltzed into the room, stopping right in front of his desk. Elyse seemed to melt under his presence, especially when he leaned his lower body against the desk and crossed his arms across his large chest.

He surveyed the room with a measuring stare, and after his gaze had swept over me it quickly shot back as if he was taking a double take. The most imperceptible smirk graced his features and I sat up straighter, shifting nervously to see if anyone had noticed. He was so smooth that no one seemed that have noticed at all, even Elyse who was still avidly staring.

After a few tense minutes of silence in which my fingers tapped my knee incessantly, he finally pushed himself off the desk and strode to the chalkboard behind him. With a wave of his wand the chalk floated and began writing 'Professor Black' in large capital letters.

"Right," he said, with a large clap of his hands and then continuing to rub them together. "I'm Professor Black."

I looked around uncertainly, but found all eyes focused on him; some in awe, some in boredom, some in intimidation and, mostly the girls, admiration.

"Now, I'd like for you to all stand up."

I blinked in confusion, once, twice, three times and no one in the whole room moved a muscle. Professor Black huffed, looking unimpressed.

"Come on, you lot," He swept his arms toward the ceiling. "I said stand up!"

Everyone moved into action and the scraping of the chairs against the floor drowned out any anxious mutterings.

"Excellent," he grinned. "Now all come stand up here."

We shuffled to the front of the room, Elyse almost running to secure a spot near the Professor. With a wave of his wand the chairs and desk swept to either side, effectively clearing the centre of the room. He strode to the unoccupied space and twirled his wand in his hand expertly.

"I thought I'd jump right into it today, beginning with a personal favourite spell of mine."

He left no time for questions before he abruptly turned so his back was to us, and assuming a powerful stance, yelled _Expecto Patronum_ at the top of his lungs. I watched in breathless fascination as a large silver dog erupted from the tip of his wand. It panted and ran around Professor Black's feet before running over to our group. My mouth dropped open as it ran to me and tickled around my feet, making me giggle and the class come out of their stupor as they started exclaiming their excitement. Disappointment flooded through me as it faded away to nothing, and I absent-mindedly ran my hands through the air the dog once occupied. Professor Black was grinning at me and my cheeks tinged pink under his gaze.

"Well need I say more? Your turn now," he said. No one moved once more. We were all so uncertain, since his teaching method was so unusual. No teacher had ever been so blase and carefree with the lesson plan.

"Umm, Professor?" A timid Ravenclaw by the name of Shelley Chambers raised her hand.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"Shouldn't we, ya know," she mumbled shyly. "Learn about the history and theory behind the _Patronus_ charm first?"

I was curious for his answer and examined him carefully.

"Pfft," he scoffed, waving a hand through the air. "No need for that rubbish." The Ravenclaws looked positively horrified at the idea of not thoroughly studying a spell before performing it. The one Hufflepuff in the class, the two Slytherins and three or so Gryffindors in the class only shrugged in acceptance.

"Listen, " he said quietly to the whole class. "When you're out there and facing...Dementors, the last thing that is going to be on your mind is the history behind it. I think during times like these, it's more important to focus all your energy on conducting the spell properly, wouldn't you agree?"

I saw a few nods and I couldn't help but silently agree.

"Now that we've got that sorted, everyone choose an area and get to work. Remember, the memory has to be so significantly happy that it can't even compare to anything else. The happier the memory, the stronger the force of the spell."

I looked away from his animated face and trudged through my brain for a memory as good as the one Professor Black was trying to describe. Nothing even seemed to come close.

"What's your memory?" I asked Elyse quietly.

"Yesterday, when I saw Sirius sitting at the table," she giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"What?" she said, noticing my expression. "I was ridiculously happy!"

"Well I'd love to see the look on _Professor Black's_ face if he ever asked." I retorted, emphasising his proper name. It would do no good for her to start addressing him so informally and blurring the line._  
_

"Well so would I," she said confidently. I turned my back and gathered the happiest memory I could think of, when I had turned eleven and received my Hogwarts letter. Being a half-blood, there was always a risk of never becoming magical, and the assurance that I could join my Mum in the Wizarding world came with great relief and joyfulness.

I had never been so happy in my life, and so with the thought and feeling in my mind, I raised my wand and shouted the spell. To my complete amazement a silver whisp shot out of the tip of my wand, but had disappeared before a shape could be identified. My fellow classmates had stopped to stare, all failing to produce anything at all.

I was shocked to say the least, and I flinched when a large hand clasped my shoulder. "Excellent job! We have one person, I'd love to see a few more. Keep up the good work everyone."

I was still so surprised that I had accomplished such a great task on my first go, that I barely noticed the tingling of the skin on my shoulder. "Truly excellent work, I must say," Professor Black said quietly, so only I could hear. "You should be very proud to produce that on your first try. Just try to think of either a stronger memory or immerse yourself in the emotions more next time, Miss..?"

"Coldwell," I murmured.

"Coldwell, right. Practice makes perfect."

He removed his hand from my shoulder and brushed past me, moving on to help one of the struggling and frustrated Ravenclaws.

Elyse saddled up beside me and said,"He touched you. Great Circe, what did it feel like?"

I gave her an absurd look and replied sarcastically, "Great work, Eleanor, I'm really proud of you for achieving that."

She gave me a withering glare. "Oh, sod off."

"Gladly," I smirked. As I strutted away from my grumbling best friend I caught Professor Black's eye and watched as he quickly averted his gaze, like he had been staring at me. I shook my head at such absurd thoughts and focused on the congratulations and pleas for help coming from my fellow classmates.

* * *

_A/N: Wooo, slightly longer chapter yay! Please, someone drop me at least one review. I'm really enjoying this and would absolutely love to even know if anyone's even reading this. Sorry to be an annoying thing and beg, but YOLO. That's my current excuse for everything. R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The first week back at school had gone by fairly smoothly. Classes were good, at least as good as a Seventh Year course load could be. The teachers weren't afraid to hand out essays whenever they wanted, and I had inches of parchment due for every class except Defence Against the Dark Arts. We had spent the rest of the week practising our Patronus charm, and to my disappointment nearly almost everyone had developed the ability to produce a faded mist while I had not managed to achieve anything more. My memory obviously wasn't strong enough, but I was finding it tough trying to dig deeper for a more memorable time in my life. I lived a great life, don't get me wrong, but it was just fairly low-key and normal.

I hadn't had any spare time all week to take my broom out for a spin, and I was itching for the chance to get back into the air. I enjoyed Quidditch and the occasional game to pass the time, but I wasn't obsessed nor eager to try out for the Gryffindor team any time soon. I was content to just enjoy the one on one time I had with my broom every now and then.

As I looked around the common room on the first Saturday afternoon of the school year and noticed the very relaxed atmosphere, I thought it was the perfect time to put my plans into motion. Abandoning the Charms textbook with a careless toss on the couch, I unfolded my jean-clad legs and stretched. I climbed out of the portrait hole and took a leisurely stroll down to the Quidditch pitch, enjoying the fresh air. Elyse was, surprisingly, spending some time in the library. She claimed she was going for studious reasons only, but I suspected she was actually planning on meeting some boy for a quick snog between the shelves. She claimed to love Professor Black but I knew it was only a slight case of attraction and the forbidden thought of a teacher/student relationship.

By this time I had made it to the broom shed, and I quickly slipped in, grabbed my trusty bristled friend and made my way out. Technically we weren't allowed to take off before we were inside the pitch, but now that the smooth wood was in my hand I couldn't wait any longer. I discreetly looked around for any signs of a teacher and seeing the coast was clear, straddled the broom and pushed off without a second thought. The wind on my face was honestly the most exhilarating feeling I'd ever known and I went higher and higher until I forgot the ground even existed. I flew until I was above the pitch and started doing a few laps and loops, just for the heck of it. I relished the feeling in the air and closed my eyes briefly to savour the moment. When I opened them I noticed a lone figure sitting on the stands.

My laps slowed and I was curious as to who was sitting by themselves at the Quidditch pitch on a Saturday afternoon. I could only tell from the distance that it was a male and before I could stop myself I was spiralling downwards. I landed on the fresh grass with a light thud, on the other side of the pitch from the stands. Their head was facing me and I was surprised to discover the face of Professor Black staring at me. I froze, unsure of what I should do next. It would look very strange if I were to take off again, but I didn't particularly feel like having a chat with the Professor who I was still undecided on. My best bet was to leave, but the location of the exit was placing a thorn in my side. After a short deliberation, I squared my shoulders and marched towards him. The exit was beside the stands and I planned to just smoothly leave without any interaction.

I should of expected that nothing would go to plan, because before I could leave I heard a shout.

"Miss Coldwell!"

I grimaced and stopped, inhaling a few times. I turned around and he was now standing, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his pants. He looked casual and calm, while I wanted nothing more than this little semi-conversation to be over. His presence made me jumpy and on guard, like I should be ready to defend myself at any time.

"Afternoon, Professor," I said, a slight tremor in my voice. I coughed lightly into my fist and then swung my arms around until they were joined behind my back.

"Afternoon. I, uh, saw you flying just now. What position are you?" he asked.

I was confused until understanding dawned. "Oh, I'm not on the team." I clarified.

He looked a bit surprised and took one step closer to my position on the ground. "Really? You looked like you had a fair amount of skill."

I bit my lip gently. "I like Quidditch but I'm just not very interested on being on the team. The thought of early morning practices makes my skin crawl." I shuddered.

He smiled in agreement. "Yes, unfortunately I know what you mean. My team captain was a bit of a slave driver during my time. Couldn't rest til' we had done a hundred laps and then some."

"James Potter, right?" I asked softly.

He nodded and then looked down, scuffing his feet on the ground. It was strange, I thought, trying to remember that he was only in his early twenties.

"How's your Patronus coming along?" he asked suddenly, whipping his head back up.

I shifted uncomfortably and tried to smooth down some wild strands of my long hair that were blowing annoyingly in the wind. "Um, it's going okay. I can't quite get past the mist stage, though."

He took one step closer and shook his head, transforming into Professor mode. "It's not simple to do. I can't stress enough the need for a powerful and happy memory. Don't worry but, because I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

He leaned his body forward like he was going to tell me the most important thing ever, and whispered consiprationally, "It took me almost a month to get it right."

My mouth popped open a little at his admission but I recovered quickly. "Wow, that's...quite a long time."

He shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. "Eh, what can I say, I was lazy and useless at it. Not a good combination."

I gave a soft laugh and copied his stance. "Well then I guess there's hope for me yet."

He laughed loudly, a sound that almost duplicated the noise of a dog's bark. "If you haven't gotten it in a month then I'm making you do two hundred laps."

I shook my head with a small smirk. "You can't punish me for being useless at a spell,"

"From what I saw before, I would guess that it would be more pleasure than punishment."

I quirked an eyebrow in response. "Then you would've guessed right."

He grinned and then abruptly looked down as his wrist, presumably to look at his watch. "Merlin, I better get going. Didn't realise how late it was."

Elyse would probably be back from the library by now, but I was eager for another quick fly. "I think I'll just stay down here," I said, indicating to my broom. "Get a practice on those two hundred laps, just in case."

He jumped down until he was on solid ground and began to walk towards the exit and nodded to me. "I'll see you in class, Miss Coldwell."

He was just disappearing when I noticed something catch the light of the sun, laying on the stands where he had previously been sitting. "Professor!" I called, jumping onto the first platform and racing until I reached the item. He had turned and was watching me expectantly, and I picked it up in confusion. I jumped back down and jogged over to him, stopping a few feet away and then walking the rest of the distance.

"You forgot your, uh, mirror, sir." I said hesitantly.

His eyes widened and he snatched it out of my hand so fast I was convinced he must of been a seeker. He shoved it in the pocket of his robes and resumed the picture of nonchalance.

"Thank you, Miss Coldwell. See you in class on Monday."

He turned before I could utter another word and disappeared from the pitch just as quickly. Obviously the mirror was important to him, but I didn't think it had anything to do with what they were typically used for. The man was an enigma, really; one minute he was playful and seemed like he would fit in perfectly with the current Seventh Year boys, the next he was in Professor mode and then he was somewhat cold and aloof. He was turning out to be more than just a handsome face and I was almost curious enough to follow him. Almost.

* * *

_A/N: So I know they may seem a little flirty, but I'm not trying to convey that at all. I'm just trying to show that they have a level of chemistry, but Eleanor is definitely unaware that anything close to flirting is going on. And it's not really flirty in the first place, more friendly banter. I have reviews and some people are following the story :') I gave a happy squeal when I found it, and people's words have been encouraging so far! I'm glad you like it :) Keep up the reviews please people, it pushes me to write! Until next time, much love! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Monday came quickly and soon enough I was back in Defence Against the Dark Arts. We were still trying to conquer the Patronus charm, and a few people were getting very close to producing a full-fledged animal. I was curious to discover what mine was, as the figure often represented your personality and qualities you obtained. Professor Black's dog Patronus obviously showed that he was fiercely loyal but also mischievous and playful, and aggressive when need be or threatened. From what I knew and had seen of him so far, this seemed to describe him perfectly.

Elyse suddenly elbowed me in the ribs hard, literally smacking me out of my thoughts, and I reached a hand up to rub the sore spot. She didn't even blink an eye at my pain, so focused on Professor Black, and I scowled.

"Watch this," she whispered devilishly. "Professor Black!"

He looked surprised at the yell, but obligingly made his way over to the two of us in the classroom corner. I shot her a furious glare but remained silent.

"Yes, Miss Jones? Does there seem to be a problem over here?" he asked, shooting me a quick look.

She batted her eyelashes and giggled girlishly.

"I'm trying so hard, but I just can't seem to get it right," she whimpered. "I think it might be the way I'm holding my wand, do you think you could take a look and make some adjustments?"

Professor Black smiled politely. "I don't see why not."

She took a stance that was obviously incorrect and I cringed in embarrassment for my overzealous best friend.

I could tell he had noticed, but was trying to contain his mirth. "Well no wonder it's not working, you're holding it completely wrong."

"Oh," she said, faking surprise. "Perhaps you could show me how to do it properly, you know, move my body into the right position."

"I could demonstrate for you again, if you'd think that would help," he suggested.

"I think it would be more beneficial, Professor, if you manoeuvred me yourself," she argued.

He now looked downright uncomfortable at her blatant flirting and suggestive comments, and he shot me a look to help out, while his mouth hung slightly open.

"Gosh, Elyse," I exclaimed brightly, placing a hand on her shoulder to physically hold her back. "If you needed some advice I would be more than happy to help you out. Just should've asked."

She shot me a dirty look at my overly fake cheerfulness, while Professor Black sent me a grateful one.

"Oh, why thank you, but the Professor here has it all sorted out. Everything's fine," she turned her expectant smile back to him.

"I think Miss Coldwell is the perfect person to ask for help actually, Miss Jones. A little bit of peer teaching is always a good thing." He smiled.

"Of course, you're completely right," she grinned, completely changing her tune from only seconds before. "You're so...gracious, Eleanor."

Professor Black nodded at the pair of us and then left us to our own devices. She turned almost as immediately after he left.

"Couldn't you see I had a plan?" she hissed.

"Yes, and it was a stupid one. You looked like a pathetic twat."

She hung her head and looked at me with regret-filled eyes. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed loudly. Several curious faces turned to stare.

"Listen," I said quietly, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer into the corner of the room."You don't need to turn yourself into a simpering fool whenever he's around. Any guy in our year would be lucky to have you, really. Maybe you should let it go before it gets any worse,"

She was silent for a few seconds before nodding resolutely. "You're absolutely right. I don't need to go running after him, I should make the boys chase _me._"

"Er," I said, unsure. "Yes, something like that."

She grinned and slung an arm over my shoulder. "And this is why you're my best friend, so smart and level-headed. You're never going to get your heart broken."

Because to get your heart broken, you tend to have to willingly give it to someone else.

* * *

I walked back to the common room after dinner by myself since Elyse was taking advantage of her new decision to ditch Professor Black for good. She was dining with some Hufflepuff lad and I had gotten sick of waiting for her to finish eating, even though there seemed to be a lot more talking and googly eyes than actual chewing.

"Evening, Eleanor." A voice said suddenly in my ear.

I whirled around and raised a hand to my chest, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"Graham?" I asked.

The Ravenclaw Head Boy was looking at me expectantly and I was more than a little confused. We had exchanged a few words during our classes throughout the years, but I would only call us acquaintances. We had never had a proper conversation so I didn't know why he was suddenly initiating one.

"Is there something you need?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

The low fire of the flickering torches on the wall provided enough light to see his dimpled grin. Eliza was right, I supposed, he was definitely easy on the eyes.

"Not particularly," he replied, stepping right beside me. I hesitantly started walking forward, and he kept pace right next to me, his hands folded behind his back.

"Okay then," I said, elongating the 'okay' like I was talking to someone mentally unstable. "Just decided to join me for a friendly stroll?

"I saw you leave dinner and was about to leave myself, and figured I could accompany you back to your common room. It's not safe for a girl to be walking amongst the castle by herself this time of night," he explained.

He was the perfect gentleman in a way, although I didn't fancy the idea of having an escort around Hogwarts, the safest place to be, just because I was a girl, as Graham had so eloquently put it. The thought was still flattering, though, so I diligently let him accompany me to the common room.

We walked in silence for a few moments and I kept glancing at him from the corner of my eye every few seconds. His face was the picture of calm, and he even started whistling slightly as we walked amongst the ancient corridors.

"How were the first week of classes?" I asked quietly, eager to break the awkward silence. His eyes lit as he latched onto the topic of school.

"Quite exciting, really," he said in his signature posh accent. "I'm looking forward to all my N.E.W.T classes this year, it seems there's so many topics we haven't even touched upon in the magic world." He was speaking like a true Ravenclaw, and I couldn't particularly relate to his eagerness.

"Yes, really exciting," I murmured. "Although," I perked up slightly. "I really am enjoying Defence, it seems to be going much more smoothly than in past years."

He frowned and his shoulders tensed unexpectedly.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I can't say I exactly agree with you," he muttered.

I pursed my lips in confusion. "Don't you enjoy it?"

"It's not the class, per se," he argued. "More like the person teaching it."

"You don't like Professor Black? Why not?" It was known throughout the school that the Professor was well liked. mostly for his friendly personality, lack of homework and worthwhile lessons.

"I find it ridiculous how we hardly ever study or receive essay tasks to complete. I feel like I'm learning absolutely nothing," he uttered. "And not to mention his lack of experience. A responsible professional figure would of been greatly appreciated in my last schooling year."

I had the strangest urge to defend him and his skills as a teacher.

"I've talked to him before, and he's really a perfectly nice bloke. It's his first year teaching; cut him some slack." I exclaimed.

His eyes widened slightly at my vehement reply, but they quickly returned to normal. "I am sure he is a very nice lad indeed, but there is still much to be desired when it comes to his teaching methods."

"But don't you think it's better, learning helpful spells instead of things we're probably never going to think of again?" I supplied.

He looked slightly offended at my words now, most likely not used to being reprimanded, but I didn't care for his current tone.

"Of course, it's quite practical," he stated. "But it's important to remember that we are in school. Inches of parchment should be seen as an essential, and besides-" he shot me a smirk. "-we are quite safe here."

I rolled my eyes. "Well you said it yourself, Hogwarts is safe, so I guess I won't be needing an escort any longer. Goodnight, Graham." I sped up my walk and was relieved when he didn't choose to follow me.

"See you in class, Eleanor!" I heard him shout.

I kept the fast pace until I had arrived at the portrait. I muttered the password and went upstairs to take a shower, desperate to get the conversation with Graham and his dislike of Professor Black out of my mind.

* * *

_A/N: No update in like four days, wow I'm really sorry! It's been a mixture of school, work, laziness and lack of motivation. I was literally lying in bed last night and I realised that I had actually forgotten to edit & update, like who even does that. But anyway I'm back on track and ready to write! Thanks for the favourite & follows & reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I bit the inside of my cheek once again at the sound of Elyse's tapping against the desk. For the past half an hour she had repeatedly been knocking her quill against the hard wood of the classroom desk, and it was really beginning to grate on my nerves. No one else seemed to be noticing it, which only made the whole thing more aggravating, and Professor Black was happily rambling along, making things up about Defence at the front of the classroom. We had walked into class today, the desks and chairs all aligned perfectly in the centre in the room, when he had then informed us that today we would actually be sitting and he'd be teaching the class the traditional way.

He said he had finally decided to give the Ravenclaw's a break, and as I looked around every single one of them was scribbling rapidly across their parchment, eager for notes and the information he was supplying. He was talking more about his personal thoughts on the spells though, not really providing any useful information at all, but I hardly think they noticed. I huffed and laid my head down on my crossed arms, closing my eyes momentarily.

It was now almost the end of October, and Halloween was just around the corner. The stress of school was beginning to get to me, even though we were only one month into the school year. Coupled with the war and increasing number of deaths occurring throughout England at the hands of Death Eaters, my mind was one jumbled mess and I was becoming snappy and cranky at any one who dared cross my path. Elyse knew I became angry when I was particularly stressed, so she didn't take any snide comments to heart and chose instead to spend some time with the other Gryffindor girls to allow me some space to cool off. I had barely been getting any sleep, so worried that I was about my parents and their possible involvement in the battle.

"...and the only spell that could cause a greater effect is, well, one of the Unforgivables, I suppose."

My eyes popped open and I lifted my head at the sudden turn in the lecture Professor Black was giving.

From the corner of my eye I saw Norman Wells, a boy in Hufflepuff raise his hand.

"Yes?" Professor Black nodded.

"Have you ever personally seen one of the Unforgivables being performed, Professor?" he asked boldly.

Everyone in the class looked suddenly interested, especially the Ravenclaw's. Elyse had finally stopped tapping her bloody quill, which now made the room completely silent. Professor Black looked a little bewildered at the question, and then his countenance darkened considerably as he thought how to answer.

"I don't," he began slowly. "Think that is quite appropriate to be talking about, Mr Wells."

"But why?" Norman's friend, another Hufflepuff by the name of Thomas Nicholson said beside him. "You're always telling us that war is a harsh reality that can't be ignored.

Professor Black absorbed his words as I absorbed his expression, and my foul mood pushed my mind to think that if he didn't tell us then he would only succeed in proving himself to be a hypocrite. I almost dared him to tell us.

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't seen – or experienced – these spells first hand. You are right, Mr Nicholson, I always do make a point of emphasising that war cannot be ignored and is very much a reality. In the upcoming years you may witness these spells yourself since...You-Know-Who is only becoming stronger." He said carefully.

"Voldemort."

I heard the gasps of horror and blushed heavily as all the stares in the classroom turned to me. Graham was staring at me like I had suddenly sprouted feathers and turned into a Hippogriff, as was Elyse and even Professor Black.

The word had blurted out of my mouth before any thoughts could pass through my mind, and through my shock I managed to conclude that the outburst could only be accredited to my cranky behaviour as of late. But the word was out now, and I was determined to defend myself.

My back straightened and I raised my chin defiantly.

"P-pardon?" Professor Black stammered.

"I only said his name," I stated quietly. I only received silence as a reply, so decided to soldier on and break them out of their stupor and dig myself out of this hole.

"My Mum has always told me that fearing his name only gives him more power and I couldn't agree more."

I was still receiving blank stares and, quite frankly, I was starting to become a bit annoyed.

"If we fear his name then what hope do we have of ever standing against him. The more we say his name the more power to us, I say."

People were beginning to blink again, and I decided it was time to zip my mouth.

"I'd begin to watch my back if I were you, Coldwell," someone hissed from somewhere behind me. It sounded distinctly Slytherin to me, so I refused to turn around and discover their sneers. I kept my strong gaze forward and raised my eyebrows at Professor Blacks almost...admiring... gaze.

The remaining class members were beginning to whisper between themselves at my outburst, but I was locked in his gaze. He was staring at me as if he were seeing me for the first time, and I momentarily lost my breath. He broke the stare and I looked away, out through the glass at the rain splattering against the frosted window. I heard him clear his throat loudly and this succeeded in silencing the murmurs almost immediately.

The bell rang, breaking the sudden silence, and my classmates slowly began gathering their belongings. I shoved my books hastily into my bag and stood quickly, suddenly eager to run to my dorm and have a good cry to get all my conflicting emotions out of my system.

"Miss Coldwell," Professor Black muttered. "Can we please have a word for a minute or two?"

I closed my eyes in frustration but opened them just as quickly. Elyse gave me a small, encouraging smile and squeezed my shoulder before leaving the room. I followed her retreat with my eyes and met the blue ones of Graham, who gave me a small smirk like he was appraising me. I frowned and turned back to the Professor, whose gazed snapped to mine as well.

He seemed indecisive as to what to say for a moment, and then turned abruptly and strode to the front of the room. He pulled a chair from one of the front tables and placed it in front of his desk, and jerked his head to the side as if to say 'take a seat'. I obediently followed and slowly placed my suddenly exhausted body in to the chair. He waltzed around to the other side and dropped his own body into the much comfier seat of the two.

"If you're going to give me a detention, sir, I would prefer if you just came out with it." I was fiddling with my hands as I said it, so I missed his surprised look.

"Why would I do something like that?" he asked, and I couldn't help but look up at the bewilderment clearly evident in his tone.

"Because...you know what I did!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head like he was amused, which only confused and angered my further.

"I have no plans of handing out a punishment for that, Miss Coldwell," he chuckled.

My eyes furrowed. "Then may I ask exactly why I am here?"

His expression turned grim and he stared past me, like he was contemplating his next words to a great extent.

"I asked you to stay to give you a...warning, of sorts," he explained.

"Professor, I don't quite understand what you're trying to say," I admitted.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, and all of a sudden he looked older than he really was. Yes, his tanned face was still wrinkle-free and his silky, long black hair didn't have a single grey in sight, but his pale grey-blue eyes held a sort of tiredness and wisdom that was usually only found in the oldest of men.

"I admire you for what you said this afternoon. I wish more people had the same courage and idealistic opinion that you obtain. But there are wizards and witches out there that do not agree with you and are not afraid to show you just how wrong they think you are. It pains me to say this, Miss Coldwell, but Hogwarts is in fact not a safe place anymore. During times like this, no where is safe."

I expelled my breath slowly and gripped the bottom of the chair until my knuckles were white with the pressure.

"I wish it didn't have to be like that, but unfortunately there't not a lot we can do...for now. Your peers may disapprove of what you think, but I - " he paused and I avidly awaited his next words. "- I want you to keep your strength. We could do with more people like you in the world at the current moment."

I was flattered at his words and the next few moments were filled with an almost tense silence.

"Is that all?" I asked quietly.

"Just make sure to watch your back at all times, I didn't like the looks of those Slytherins. Just proves that nothing has changed, I suppose," he grinned, breaking the sullen mood.

I smiled. "I don't think the Slytherins will ever change, sir,"

He smirked as he slowly stood up. "Rotten gits, most of them are," he said, making me laugh at the unexpected words coming from a Professor, even if it was Sirius Black. "Now I think I've wasted enough of your time, it's best you be off to class soon,"

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, getting to my feet as well. "I don't think I'll be making it to my next class, Professor.

He frowned and looked me over. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

I shook my head tiredly. "Not particularly. It's just been a long week and I feel like I'm about to crash. I need to catch up on some much needed sleep."

He nodded in sympathy but his lips were in a thin, stern line. "Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll alert your next Professor of your absence."

"Thank you," I said earnestly.

"It's no bother at all," he said, walking me to the door.

"Not just for that, but for your warning as well. It's given me a lot to think about," I explained quietly.

He locked the classroom door behind us with a flick of his wand and we stood there, just the two of us in the quiet corridor. He coughed and looked away, as did I, at the sudden awkward atmosphere.

"Be sure to take care of yourself," he said.

"I'll try my hardest," I teased.

"See you at class tomorrow, Eleanor, I hope you're feeling better." With those departing words he started walking away and all I could do was stare after him, surprised, and secretly delighted, that he had said my name for the first time.

* * *

_A/N: Hellllo guys! I have the best reviewers ever, thank you so much :) Someone said that they love how they're not rushing into anything romantic. There's nothing more I can't stand than a rushed romance. Half the appeal of reading these stories is the build up, and it's going to be a matter of time before these two get together. Eleanor's a sensible girl and isn't going to go rushing into a relationship of any sort, let alone one with a Professor. So since they're not getting together for a number of chapters, I guess that means that you guys have to keep reading. Oh darn. Haha but I thank you guys so much and would appreciate any suggestions and whatnot on the direction of this totally unplanned story. I won't have an update tomorrow night because I've got school all day and then work straight after all night, but I have partially written the next chapter so I'm motivated. Sorry for rambling, longest note ever. R&R! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

A week later and my cranky mood was officially gone. That day I had skipped the rest of my classes after my talk with Professor Black had really allowed me to catch up on my missed sleep. Elyse was concerned when I didn't turn up to class and I laughed when I discovered she thought he had gotten me expelled. I explained that he wasn't angry at all, but didn't go into any more detail. I felt like our conversation was oddly private.

I had noticed that during the following week I had been on the receiving end of a few stares or comments. Word had obviously spread throughout the grade that I had said the word that had so quickly become a taboo in our society. I had shaken all the stares and whispers off my shoulders with a shrug, but was careful to keep Professor Black's warning in mind and kept a close eye on the Slytherins.

I was now tossing and turning in bed, unable to succumb to sleep. It was nearing one in the morning according to my bedside clock, and I could hear the faint snores and breaths of my fellow roommates. I pushed the covers back and stared at the ceiling, willing my over-active mind to slow down and let me rest. But I had to admit to myself that I was wide awake, and sleep was going to evade me for some time. I silently got out of bed and stepped into my slippers, pulling on my dressing gown at the same time. I made my way down the stairs into the common room, contemplating starting the fire and sitting on one of the comfy overstuffed couches. My stomach rumbled and I realised that I was starving.

I pulled open the portrait door of the slumbering fat lady and lit my wand with a quiet _Lumos. _I walked as quietly as I could past the paintings until I eventually arrived at the door to the kitchens. I expertly tickled the pear and the door swung open, revealing house elves bustling with activity and the mouth-watering aroma of a variety of foods. The majority of the elves scampered to my side, asking me if I wanted the chocolate cake or the treacle tart or fudge brownies to satisfy my appetite. They were quite familiar as I visited often since I had discovered it in my fifth year, and I politely asked my favourite elf, Muffy, for a slice of chocolate cake.

"Absolutely, Miss Eleanor Coldwell, Muffy would be most happy to help. Please, please take a seat next to Professor Black, Muffy will be over right away."

She nudged me in the side and it took my mind a few seconds to comprehend what she had just said. I whirled around and met the eyes of Professor Black, who was situated at the small table with a plate of treacle tart on the surface.

His eyes were slightly wide and I blushed in embarrassment. The few moments following were rather tense and awkward.

"I-I'm so sorry," I stuttered. "I can leave, you were here first, I was just after something to eat..."

His fork clanged against the plate as he dropped it. He rand a hand through his hair and sat up straighter, and I was acutely aware of the fact that we were both in pyjamas, something I never particularly wanted to experience with any teacher. My stomach rumbled, as if sensing the silence and my blush deepened at the sound.

"No! Please stay, there's plenty of room for both of us and it seems to me like your stomach would agree," he teased. I nodded quickly and took a tentative seat in the chair opposite his, pulling my dressing robe tighter around me. I tucked a lock of my messy hair behind my ear, surreptitiously trying to smooth any wayward pieces in the process.

"I suppose I'd have to get some points taken off for this," I said eventually.

He looked perplexed for a moment or two. "What kind of teacher do you think I am, the kind that thrives on handing out punishments all the time?" he smirked.

"Pardon?"

"First with class the other week and now this. I only take points off when it's fair, and I'd be a hypocrite taking points off for this when I did the exact same thing when I was here. Coming to the kitchen at, oh say-" he glanced at his muggle wristwatch. "- one-thirty in the morning is definitely tame compared to what I used to do."

Muffy came over with my chocolate cake and graciously tried to pawn more food off onto Sirius. He politely declined and we were left alone once more. I took a forkful of the dessert to avoid having to reply, and awkwardly kept my gaze on the surrounding house elves.

"Any trouble from the Slytherin's?" he asked suddenly.

I swallowed quickly and shook my head. "None at all," I replied. Beside the occasional sneer or pathetic jaunt, the Slytherin's had kept their opinion of me and my apparently daring ways to themselves. I wasn't particularly sure whether or not that was a good thing.

He nodded thoughtfully, but added no further comments.

"Why are you down here at this time, Professor?" I asked, my curiosity finally getting the better of me.

"Couldn't sleep, Miss Coldwell, if I were being honest." I noticed now how tired his face looked, the dark shadows showing heavily on his face.

"I had the same problem, too," I admitted.

"And then just fancied yourself a walk down to the kitchens?" he grinned.

I stirred the crumbs of the cake around on the plate. "Something like that."

"I'm surprised you knew where they even were, truthfully. You don't strike me as in the intentional troublemaker."

"I have my moments," I shrugged. He replied with a small smirk.

"Can I ask you a personal question of sorts?" I ventured.

He nodded after a moments' hesitation, and I knew that our relationship – if you could even call it that – was becoming different to any teacher and student relationship I had ever had before.

"You don't seem like the traditional Professor type. Have you always wanted to be one?" I enquired.

He squinted as if in deep thought. "Not really," he admitted after a while. "I guess you could say it was sort of a last minute decision." Now he was amused.

I had opened to my mouth to ask him what that exactly meant, when he beat me to it and asked me all sorts of questions about classes. Before I knew it, more than an hour had passed and I bid him a good night as I walked back to the Gryffindor common room. I slid into bed with the pleasant conversation still fresh in my mind and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_A/N: Oh Merlin, I can't believe I haven't updated in 2 weeks. Not trying to make up excuses, but it was the last 2 weeks of school (yes I'm sill in high school!) so that means lots of events and assessment due and taking place. I still should of tried to find time though, but it is finally here! It's so so short and that is sucky of me, but...I have the next chapter written! So an update tomorrow or the next day for sure :) I love the reviews and alerts I have received, and am so grateful for everything :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I shivered delicately as another gust of wind blew through my robes. The weather was becoming almost unbearably cold as it shifted into December, and I knew that soon the snow would be coming to litter the ground until it looked like a blanket of white. I huddled closer against the trunk of the tree, quite content with sitting outside with my book despite the oncoming weather. Elyse was not quite as happy to be stuck out here as I was, but I ignored her as best I could.

"Can we please go back inside now?" she whined. I rolled my eyes at her form sitting across from me, cross-legged and rubbing her arms dramatically.

"I told you before, you can go in whenever you like."

She huffed and started bouncing up and down slightly, no doubt trying to gain some heat. "But I want to spend some time with you, El," she whined again. "I hardly see you anymore."

I looked up at her, suddenly full of guilt. This year seemed to pull a particularly harsh strain on our friendship and how much time we got to spend together. In my absence of studying and whatnot she found more fun in finding boys to spend her time with. I didn't begrudge her for it, though, this year we just had different interests and obligations. I sighed and checked my watch.

"Why don't we start walking to Defence?" I asked cheerily, jumping up. She rolled her eyes and heaved herself up off of the ground, and I linked my arm with hers.

"Can't believe you made me sit out there all lunch," she grumbled as we trudged back up to the castle.

"Oh, do get over it, please," I replied sardonically.

"Well, just for that comment I hope Graham Carmichael casts a permanent Sticking Charm so he can remain by your side forever!" she shrieked.

I laughed loudly. "Oh, how I would just love that!" I shouted happily, though with an edge in my voice that suggested anything but happiness.

"I knew you would," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't act insane, it's not becoming of you," I said to her.

Her reply was a swift pinch to the side of my stomach and in retaliation I shoved her gently to the side and she stumbled. As we giggled and ran back to the Entrance Hall, I was oblivious to the pair of liquid-like grey eyes following my progress from the cold stone pillars of Hogwarts, privy to every word being said.

* * *

Our little fight had escalated when we returned to the castle and somehow we managed to be late, even though we had left for class twenty minutes before it was due to start. We stumbled into the classroom a giggling mess, but were immediately silenced by the harsh look from Professor Black, who looked like he had only begun the lesson for that day, as the students were only beginning to quiet down.

"Miss Coldwell, Miss Jones, how nice of you to show up to my class." He said icily. "Please take a seat and get out your textbooks. Page one-hundred and twenty-six."

Chagrined, we both took the last two available seats in the room, to the deafening silence of our surprised fellow classmates.

I flipped the sheets of paper in my textbook until I arrived at the appointed page, while Elyse shot me a look that clearly said, 'I wonder what's crawled up his ass.' I only shrugged in reply and turned back to the front, just as Professor Black turned around from writing on the board.

"Oh, and girls?" he exclaimed suddenly, as if a thought had suddenly occurred to him.

Elyse and I looked at him, confused.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your late and distracting arrival. Each." He spun back around to continue writing and I gaped at his back. The only points he had taken off the whole year were from the Slytherin's and that was for dangerous and reckless duelling during a practical lesson. He usually handled any back-chatting or smartass comments with a reply as equally witty and biting as the one he had received, and didn't particularly care for tardiness, as long as it was not too late.

Elyse was glaring at his back fiercely, but my expression turned into one of concern. To be in such a bad mood and act so harshly, something must have happened to set him on that mood. I pondered this throughout the lesson but was still unclear and confused when the bell went, signalling the end of class and the start of next period. All the students packed up quietly, still highly aware of the Professor's obvious rotten mood.

"I told you he was unprofessional," Graham said suddenly from beside me as we gathered to exit through the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"Taking twenty points because you were about thirty seconds late to class – completely unnecessary, if you ask me." He explained waspishly.

_I didn't, _I thought instantly. "He just seemed stressed, is all." I said, trying to find an excuse for his behaviour.

He grabbed my arm just as we were about to pass the threshold into the crowded corridor. "If he gives you anymore trouble you come and see me, alright?" he demanded. "I'm Head Boy, I can do something about it.

I pulled my arm from his grip and was about to give an indignant reply when Professor Black's voice sliced through the air.

"Mr Carmichael, I believe Eleanor has been late to one class today, wouldn't like to see you cause her to be late to another."

His grip loosened and I pulled my arm back, looking at Professor Black uncomfortably. He was near glaring at Graham, who was doing the same. His eyes flickered to mine for a second, an unidentifiable emotion seeming to swirl in his irises during the few seconds his eyes met mine.

"Of course, Professor," Graham gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Well, off you go then."

"Come on, Eleanor, I'll walk you to class," Graham said, tugging my arm through the door. I stumbled to keep up with his quick pace, but not before throwing the Professor one last glance over my shoulder before we left. His eyes were fastened on Graham's grip on my arm and our eyes locked before I was tugged around the corner and into the swirl of rushing students.

* * *

_A/N: My updating schedule is so retarded...I'll try and get it sorted out for you lot. The writer's block bug has bitten me, and I'm actually trying to come up with a plot for this little story. Reviews keep me motivated and love goes out to every single one of you's who review! Until next time, which should be sometime soon...hopefully. Sorry for this late update!_


End file.
